Pups save Police Day
This is my first story on here so Enjoy........ This was done by Takota95 Pups save Police Day: Part 1 In this Epic Story whatch our Heros save a Holiday dedicated to the Brave and Loyal Police who give their Llives to Protect and Serve. Summary The PAW Patrol has worked long and hard and for this Ryder declared they have all deserved a good long week for rest and relaxation. After hearing this, everyone is excited and many head off to go do there own thing including Ryder. This leaves Takota, Chase, Smoky, and Rocky the last ones at the Lookout who do not have plans until Takota tells them about a big surprise. Characters Main Character Takota Smoky Chase Rocky Story The day was bright and sunny out at the Lookout and Takota was eager to tell Chase and Smoky about Police Day back in his homeland, but shortly after arriving at the district capital, the festivities are cut short and what is the cause "Crime" crime during a celebration of police and all the good that they do for their homes and communities. Rocky: Hi Takota have you seen the others? Takota: Well the others have all left for their weeks vacation except for you, me, Chase, and Smoky. Due you any you guys have plans for your vacations. Rocky: Me and Smoky do not and chase said he is just going to die of boredom. Takota: Well I have a big announcement for a trip everyone That I want to take you guys on. Rocky: What is it Takota? Takota: The others all need to be here first in order for me to say. Rocky: Ok, I think Chase and Smoky are playing tug-a-war at the park. Takota: Ok lets head over and I will tell y'all the good news. Rocky and Takota both take their rigs over to the Park Rocky: Hey Pups Takota has something he wants to tell us! chase: Oh Boy! what is it I have been so bored today. Smoky: What is it! What is it! What is it! Rocky: Calm down Smoky, Takota will tell us in a minute. Chase: What did you want to tell us Takota. Takota: Pups I would like to invite all of you to Police Day back in my Homeland. Chase: Police day what is it About. Takota: It is a holiday for any and all who have served in Law Enforcement, it is to show and congratulate Officers of the Law. Chase this would be an awesome opportunity for you and a great learning experience for Smoky. Chase: Wow! that sounds like fun. Rocky: Wait a minute I do not want my brother trotting off someplace where he might get hurt. Smoky: Oh please Rocky, I need to learn as much as I can If I am going to be a Police Pup. Takota: Besides Rocky, you would have to come and see the cities Recycling center and power grid. It is all efficient and does not waste a thing. Rocky: really? Takota: Yep! Smoky: Oh please Rocky, It sounds like so much fun! Rocky: Oh Ok, But Smoky stay in my site at all times Pups all howl with excitement Chase: How are we even going to get your homeland. Takota: Leave that to me. Meet me done at the beach in one our and bring your gear. Chase: Chase is on the case! Rocky: Green means Go! Smoky: This Cop-pup is not a runner up! One hour later Rocky, Smoky, and Chase head done with the gear to meet Takota Chase: So Takota how are we going to get to your homeland. Takota: Just Look over there. Then all of of asudden as the pups were looking out at the bay and a Submarine emerges out of the water Smoky: Wow thats so cool! Rocky: We are going to be taking a Submarine. Takota: Yep, this is the finest Sub in the Trussain Navy, it has recently been decommissioned and refitted with all the finest Luxuries a Pup can ask for. Chase: Well then Lets go! To be Continued Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters